Gaeen
Gaeen is a boss in Patapon 1, Patapon 2 and Patapon 3. Gaeen is a massive, wooden (or stone) goliath created by an ancient civilization. He looks like a humanoid goliath, with a massive upper body and arms. He has a large, lolling tongue as well. Gaeen is highly resistant to critical hits, but is extremely vulnerable to knockback. It usually drops Level 1-4 wood although he's made of stone. Yaripons, Megapons, Robopons and Tondenga are highly recommended when fighting him. Missions Patapon *Lord of the Mountains- Gaeen is fought for the Dekapon memory. Patapon 2 *Gaeen Battle Egg- Gaeen cannot be battled outside of the Patagate. You can get his egg by defeating Dogaeen. Patapon 3 *Archfiend of Purity- Gaeen is a possesed boss fought at the top level of the Tower of Purity. He cannot be fought a second time, but is instead replaced by Dogaeen. Attacks Arm Slam Gaeen will raise his arms over his head while dramatically leaning backward, then then slams his arms downwards to your Patapons with a massive force. This attack does moderate damage. The PonPata song will help avoid it, but note that this attack comes a bit faster than the other moves, so use the PonPata as soon as Gaeen winds up for the slam. It can one-hit some of your Patapons so be ready! Knockback Gaeen cups his hands and lowers his arms, walks towards the Patapons, and then throws them away with a fierce haymaker. This attack does moderate damage and sends Patapons flying back. The PonPata song can help avoid this, but note that Patapons can get stuck between the boss' hands and body when it prepares the attack. To avoid this situation, time your PonPata to end as Gaeen advances, as trapped Patapons will be pushed into its hands, allowing them to flee. Laser Eye Gaeen stands up straight, and his eyes flash as an ominous whirring fills the air. After a moment, a thin red laser will come out of his eye and scrape along the ground. This attack does minor damage and ignites its victims (freezes in Patapon 3). The ChakaChaka song can minimize damage, but the DonDon song avoids it completely. You can use the PonPata song to dodge the attack, if your Patapons are at the edge of the screen when Gaeen starts to charge his laser. Body Slam Gaeen, starting at Level 10 in Patapon 2, will use Dogaeen's Body Slam. Gaeen will look straight at your Patapons, with his arms back and his tongue lashing around. He then jumps on your Patapons, dealing major-fatal damage. The PonPata song is the only song that will help; without that song, even Hatapon will be squished. Avoid this attack at all costs! Rage In Patapon 3, when Gaeen's HP reaches a quarter of the full bar, it will go into Rage Mode. In Rage, it will attack much more quickly and without preparing, making it more dangerous. The only thing you can do is defend or dodge until Gaeen pauses momentarily. However, if you can sustain the damage while dealing yours quickly, then just keep attacking. This is an edge that Uberheroes from the Shield Class Tree have (especially Tondenga) while other Uberheroes from the Spear and Archer Class Tree don't. Trivia * The image of Gaeen on the official Patapon website is erroneously shown as an orange palette swap of Dogaeen. *Although its main weakness is knockback, Gaeen is also vulnerable to freezing. While frozen, it is actually completely incapable of attacking, but it also seems﻿ to be harder to knock down or stagger. If enough damage is done to it while frozen, however, it automatically falls down when the ice shatters. *Gaeen's arms and head crest can be cracked when those parts are hit by lots of criticals or in Patapon 3 they can be cracked using equipment that has high attack bonuses against shell like the Crablessa set which Myamsar can use. *Gaeen's and Dogaeen's name is similar to Gaea the Goddess of Earth, in which they are similar to it's appearance. *Dogaeen and Gaeen share all the moves that they have. *Gaeen is one of the several bosses that appears in all three Patapon games. *In Patapon 3, Gaeen uses an odd Laser Eye (but with same appearance) which can freeze your Patapons. *Gaeen, Dogaeen, and Dettankarmen are the only bosses in the Patapon franchise that have tongues sticking out. *In Patapon 1, when awakened, Gaeen always runs away, waits for patapons to come closer and then fights with them. Videos es:Gaeen Category:Bosses Category:All-Game Boss Category:Mechanical Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Possesed Enemies Category:Seven Archfiends